The present invention relates to maps or other two-dimensional direction guides, and more particularly, to a map that can be detachably worn over a heavy outer garment such as a ski jacket.
A common problem among even experienced skiers, is unfamiliarity with all the trails of a ski resort not frequently visited, and the resulting need to either memorize or consult while on the slope, a map identifying each trail and its various branches and intersections. Although ski facilities typically provide such maps at no charge or at a nominal price, skiers encounter a major inconvenience when they approach a fork in the trail, stop and remove their gloves, pull a folded map out from a pocket, read the map, fold up the map, insert it in the pocket, and then put on their gloves before continuing down the slope. Manipulating a standard map while wearing ski gloves is virtually impossible, but removal of the gloves for even brief periods of time produces significant discomfort and possible danger to the skier due to exposure of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 issued Nov. 15, 1983 for a Map Holder, attempts to overcome this problem by providing a map holder having a printed surface on a thin flexible substrate, or within a transparent sleeve, which is attached to a skier's limb and provides a view of the map without the need for the skier to remove gloves. The map holder of the '106 patent suffers several disadvantages. First, the size of the map which may be visible by the user upon lifting the arm and looking at the biceps area, is quite limited--on the order of ten or twelve square inches. For large ski areas, the information desired by most skiers simply cannot be legibly placed on such a small map area, particularly if the skier wishes to view the map through goggles or the like. Although certain major trails may be shown in this manner, the branches at intersections, along with indicia indicating the degree of difficulty, cannot easily be shown.
Secondly, the information content of the map is on the exterior of the substrate and, whether or not covered by a sleeve, is subject to the accumulation of ice, dirt, freezing rain, and other elements which could easily cover all or portions of the map and prevent the skier from learning important information such as the branching or intersection of a particular trail.
A further disadvantage of the map holder of the '106 patent is the relative permanence of the attachment to the user's arm or other body part. The overlapping of the projecting straps so that the interlocking of the attachment means can be accomplished, requires delicate manipulation and is virtually impossible to accomplish while wearing gloves. Thus, the skier would attach the map holder while in the lodge and not be able to remove or replace it, nor replace the map with a map of another ski slope, for example, without returning to the lodge or removing the gloves with the consequent exposure of the bare hands to the elements.